Forever and a Day
by darlingsworld
Summary: Sequel to Changes. Cassidy and Andrew begin their new life together, but fate isn't finished with them yet... AU and Rating may change. A/J B/E R/E C/E OC/OC
1. Chapter 1: Changes

**Hi again!**

**Welcome to the sequel of Changes, Forever And A Day.**

**Thanks to TwilSpn2307 for reviewing the last chapter of Changes! :D**

**If you are queasy, just skip the first part of the chapter....**

**Forever And A Day**

**Chapter 1 – Changes**

***

_Six Months Later..._

Cassidy waited patiently for Andrew to make breakfast. He insisted on doing it for her, even though she was perfectly capable of doing it herself. Although she hadn't been able to keep anything down lately, so he wasn't doing himself any favors. And on the rare occasions that food stayed down, she always wanted waffles. Nothing else.

Turning back to her biology textbook, she frowned. She was having trouble describing the purpose of DNA profiling in biotechnology. Since she still hadn't graduated from Forks High School, the Cullens had arranged for her to do school by correspondence. She had her biology paper about DNA profiling due tomorrow, and she hadn't even started it. Then she had French, Classical Studies and a Maths assessment due at the end of the week.

Before she was able to hit her head against the kitchen island, a plate of waffles slid in front of her. Digging in, she smiled gratefully at Andrew, even though _he_ didn't have to do school by correspondence. Her plate was clear in record time.

Reading over her notes, she frowned.

_DNA profiling is commonly known as genetic fingerprinting, DNA typing or DNA testing._

_It is a technique used by forensic scientists to assist in the identification of individuals on the basis of their respective DNA profiles._

The long list carried on down the page, but she still didn't get it. A wave of nausea washed over her and she sprinted to the bathroom, her hand over her mouth. She barely made it in time. Leaning over the toilet, she emptied the contents of her stomach. Sitting down, she groaned, leaning her head against the wall. Andrew was next to her in the next second.

"Are you alright?" he asked anxiously, his eyes worried.

"I'm...." she trailed off as another wave of nausea hit, and dry heaved over the toilet.

"I don't think anything was off, but I can't taste, so can't be sure," Andrew said, more to himself.

"It's not your fault. It's probably the stress and an allergic reaction. I'll be fine," she reassured him, smiling weakly.

"If you're sure...But Carlisle will have to know about this. It's been going on for a while now Cass," he said. She grimaced.

"It'll be fine. I'll just have a quick glass of water." Andrew helped her up.

Opening the medicine cabinet for her cup, a small box of tampons fell out. Reaching for them, she stopped. Something in her mind clicked. Quickly she added on her fingers. Her eyes closed in disbelief.

"Cassidy? What's wrong love?" Andrew asked, his voice laced with concern.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened her eyes. Turning to face him, she held up the small box.

"Andrew, I'm late."

***

**DUN DUN DUN!!!! That's the chapter one for you! Hope you liked it.**

**Next Chapter – Blur**

**Cassidy goes to Carlisle...not saying any more coz I'll spoil it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Blur

**Sorry about the cliffhanger last time :D**

**Acknowledgements (you review, add or favorite my story I acknowledge you! :D):Thanks to Edward's-Dark-Angel11 and TwilSpn2307 for adding Forever and a Day to their story alerts. Also thanks to TwilSpn2307 for adding this story to their favourite stories and for the review!!! **

**TEN hits for the first chapter! WHOOOO! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Twilight or the saga! Only 20 days until I get my DVD!!!!**

**Flashbacks in italics :)**

**Forever and a Day**

**Chapter 2 – Blur**

***

Cassidy curled her knees to her chest. She was sitting in Carlisle's study, half of which was still a medical center from Bella's pregnancy. Andrew was pacing, his face written with concern. Carlisle was studying the charts from Bella's pregnancy and comparing them with the tests he'd done on Cassidy. She looked at Andrew, and they exchanged a worried look. They'd both seen Bella throughout her pregnancy, and now there was a possibility of that happening to her. She leant her head back against the back of the chair. She was so tired. She closed her eyes, letting sleep consume her...

***

"_What do you mean late?" Andrew asked, his eyes wide._

"_Late. As in _late_. There is no other explanation for it," Cassidy replied, her voice wavering._

"_Late?" Either Andrew honestly didn't know, or he was in shock._

"_Please don't make me spell it out for you!" she begged._

"_We need to see Carlisle. You _need_ to find out what's happening. If you are..." he trailed off, hugging Cassidy gently._

"_That's a big _if_. What're we going to do?" she asked him, her voice cracking._

"_Carlisle will know. I'm not going to let you get hurt Cassidy," he said firmly._

"_But if I'm pregnant..." she trailed off. The word hung heavily in the air. It was the first time anyone had said it._

"_If that's the case, then we'll discuss it with the others," he said, lifting her up onto his back._

***

"Well Cassidy. I just have one more test for you." Carlisle's voice jerked her awake.

"And that would be?" she asked apprehensively. She'd done millions of tests, involving blood tests, measurements and an ultrasound. As expected the ultrasound hadn't worked.

"Just one thing Carlisle. If Cassidy is pregnant, what will the fetus do to her?" Andrew asked, his face still concerned.

"I don't really know. We found out through trial and error with Bella. But Bella was fully human when she was carrying Nessie. Cassidy isn't. I can only see two options. One is that she can carry the fetus until it's developed and then give birth...."

"And by giving birth, you mean that the fetus will cut itself out?" she asked. He nodded.

"What's the other option?" she asked.

"You can change Cassidy. You've grown and matured like normal humans are expected to, even if we don't know when you'll stop growing. But you are part-vampire. That means any child of yours and Andrew's will be half-vampire, more vampire than human even. Anyway, even if you have grown, I don't know what impact the fetus will have on your body. Either it will damage the body past repair, or your body won't be able to change enough for the fetus to develop fully. There is a risk that your body may kill the fetus," he said, his eyes concerned. Cassidy groaned. Just great.

"Can't we just do the test and see?" she asked, starting to get frustrated. Carlisle nodded and handed her a box.

"Sometimes the simplest tests have the best results," he said, as she stared at the box of the pregnancy test. Sighing, Cassidy turned and walked out the study.

***

Andrew knew how Cassidy felt. She was frustrated because she didn't know if she was pregnant or not. He was frustrated because he could only see murky images. He could see Cassidy's future clearly, but when he tried focusing on the fetus, if there was one, the images came away blurry.

It wasn't that he didn't want children. He'd seen how happy Bella and Edward were with Renesmee, and wanted that. He wanted children. He just didn't want to lose Cassidy. It wasn't a life without her.

"Andrew?!" her urgent voice called from the bathroom. He ran there in record time, Carlisle hot on his heels. Cassidy's hand was resting on her exposed stomach, the unopened pregnancy test in her other hand. A small bulge poked out. Without a word, she reached out and grabbed his hand, placing it under hers. Something pushed against it. His eyes met Cassidy's. He was going to be a daddy.

***

Cassidy walked to the bathroom, grumbling under her breath. It sucked. Having to take a million tests, and not being sure of the outcome. She began to shut the bathroom door, when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Unable to resist, she peeled back her top, exposing her stomach. She examined herself. Although there _was_ a small bulge. A small, firm bulge. Her hand fluttered to it. Something pushed against her hand. Her eyes widened.

"Andrew?!" she called. He had to feel this, had to know what this meant. He was there in the next second, Carlisle hovering behind him in the doorway. Reaching out she grabbed his hand, and pressed it gently against the bulge, under her hand. She knew he felt it, knew what it meant when his eyes met hers. They were going to have a baby. Smiling for the first time, she looked down at their hands on her stomach. Another nudge pressed against Andrew's hand. Her smile grew wider. Then it happened. Cassidy's head was constantly filled with voices, but this was new.

_Momma...Daddy...warm...love...cuddle...song...heart...sleep_

Basic words filtered through her head, the voice sounding very close, yet distant, and sleepy. Very sleepy.

"Edward?" she called, glancing at Carlisle. He nodded. Edward was suddenly beside her, Bella holding Renesmee next to him.

"Yes?" he asked, taking in the scene before him.

"Can you hear that?" she asked, her eyes wide. He concentrated, picking out the familiar voices in the room. He heard it, and relaxed. Glancing at Renesmee and Bella, Edward smiled.

"Yes. That's your baby Cassidy. I heard it when Bella was pregnant. That's when I knew I was going to be a father," he said, still looking at Bella.

"Andrew...we're going to have a baby," Cassidy said, as the Cullens silently left the bathroom.

"I know love," he replied, grinning.

"What will Baby be called?" she asked, as his arms curled gently around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach.

"If it's a girl, I was thinking Noëlle Esme. Because Noëlle means 'Christmas' and that's a celebration, just like she will be. Esme, because she's your mother for all purposes. If the baby is a boy, then I was thinking Jonathan Michael. Jonathan was my father's name, Michael was my grandfather's. It's all up to you of course. What were you thinking?"

"If our baby is a girl, I was thinking Georgiana Isabella or Alice-Rose. The names of my sisters, for all purposes. If it's a boy, then Nicholas Carlisle. My uncle's and father's names." She grinned.

"Won't it be confusing? Having two Alice's?" he asked, amusement in her eyes.

"You know Alice. She'll be so thrilled, Alice-_Rose _will probably be forcibly turned into a clone," Cassidy giggled.

"I heard that!" Alice's indignant voice came from downstairs.

"You know it's true!" Cassidy called back. Alice's laughter trilled upstairs. Grinning at Andrew, she felt Baby nudge her. They were going to be parents. They were going to have a little Alice-Rose.

***

**Okay, just because I said Alice-Rose, does not mean that their baby is going to be a girl. I will surprise you! And I can fully imagine Alice turning Cassidy and Andrew's baby (if it's a girl) into a miniature clone. :)**

**I like reviews *hint hint* :D**

**Last day of term tomorrow, then I have a two-week holiday, so expect the chapters to be rolling in! :D**

**Next Chapter – Discussions**

**Find out what the Cullens have to say about the latest pregnancy in their midst.... :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Discussions

**Hi guys! **

**Thanks to TwilSpn2307 for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or anything related to them! I do however own my wonderful OCs, Cassidy, Andrew and their new addition! :D**

**Forever and a Day**

**Chapter 3 – Discussions**

***

Wires protruded out of Cassidy's body and monitors beeped around her bed. Andrew ran his hands through his hair in frustration. It was the day after Cassidy found out that she was pregnant, and the Cullens weren't taking any chances this time.

"Remind me why I'm hooked up to a million machines? After Bella drank the blood, she was fine, so why am I still hooked up?" Cassidy asked, exasperated.

"Cassidy, we've been over this. You technically didn't drink the blood; it's being fed through the IV straight to the fetus. And remember how Bella went in to labour? By bending over? Since you're not completely human, we're being even more careful with you than Bella. We don't know what could happen to you or your baby?" Carlisle reminded her gently. Cassidy groaned and let her head drift down onto the pillow. She wanted to be back in their cottage, but instead she was in Carlisle's study, under close observation.

"It doesn't matter if you wrap me up in cotton wool, either way, the baby is still gonna cut itself out," she muttered.

"If we're warned when the baby is about to be born, then it won't have to cut itself out. We can do a cesarean," Andrew said, glancing at Carlisle.

"You remember Nessie's birth? Edward had to cut her out from Bella's womb. You can do a c-section on me, but the baby will cut itself out," Cassidy said, her hand resting lightly on her stomach. So far, the baby only nudged, but she knew it was only a matter of time before it started to kick. And when the baby started kicking, she would start bruising. But she was going to go through with her decision. Baby's voice hadn't told her anything, so she had no idea if she was expecting a boy or girl.

"Cassidy, it's time for your measurements now," Carlisle said, producing a measuring tape. Cassidy stifled a groan, as she stood up. She hated this part. Carlisle had decided that her bulge was to be measured twice a day. There had only been a two-centimeter difference between last night's and this mornings measurements. The baby was growing slowly, compared to how fast Nessie had grown. Carlisle had said it was because Cassidy's body needed time to adjust, and expand for the baby. Whatever expanding her body had to do, it was happening slowly. Lifting her top up, to just above the bulge, she felt the cold measuring tape against her skin. Baby felt it too and gave her a sharp nudge.

"Shhhh Baby, it's alright. Mommy's here," she soothed. The measuring tape was removed and Cassidy let her top fall back into place. Andrew helped her back into her bed.

"So what's the verdict? When is Baby due?" she asked, rubbing small circles on her stomach.

"The baby seems to be growing quite rapidly now. It looks like your body has changed enough for the fetus to develop properly now. Today's measurements are quite a bit larger than this morning's. Right now, you're around 15 centimeters. When you're due, you'll measure around 40 centimeters, so you have around two days before your baby is born," he said, making notes on her medical file.

The reality hit her then, in two days, she and Andrew would become parents. In two days, they would have someone completely dependant on them to look after. In two days, their lives would change. Baby realized it too, and kicked her gently. She smiled, and one hand squeezed Andrew's hand.

"Baby's moved onto kicking now," she said, moving his hand onto her stomach. He grinned at her.

"I think we should give Baby a nickname," she whispered, as Carlisle silently exited the room.

"A nickname? I thought Baby _was_ the nickname?" he asked, both hands on her exposed stomach.

"No. Another nickname. Like Birdy or Blue," she said, looking down at their entwined fingers on her stomach.

"Baby Blue. I think it could work..." he trailed off as the baby gave a sharp kick.

"I think Blue thinks so too," Cassidy replied, grinning as she thought of something. Lowering her voice, she whispered, "Hey Blue, Mommy wants Daddy to speak to you. Do you want Daddy to speak to you?" Blue kicked in response, and Cassidy listened.

_Mommy...voice...pretty...Daddy...speak...Blue...sleepy...love..._

"Blue wants you to talk," she said, grinning.

"Um...Hi Baby Blue. It's Daddy here. We love you very much, but you have to tell us when you want to meet us, so Mommy will be ready for you. We love you so much Blue," he said to her stomach. Blue kicked his hand in response.

"What do you think Blue will be?" Cassidy asked softly, her eyes already closing.

"I think Blue's a girl," he said, rubbing her bulge softly.

"Mmmm," she agreed, already half-asleep. Kissing her forehead, Andrew took his place by her bed, holding her hand gently.

***

Andrew smiled as Cassidy rolled over, muttering to Blue in her sleep. Her voice was muffled by the blanket, which partly covered her face. As she rolled back, the blanket slipped off. Bending down to pick it up, his fingers brushed her pregnant stomach. Butterfly bruises were already beginning to show up against her pale skin, where Blue had kicked her. Straightening up, he laid his hand gently against the skin of her stomach, next to her arm, which cradled Blue in her sleep. A vision flashed in front of his eyes. Sitting down, it came back to him. It was about Cassidy.

***

_Cassidy was laying, deathly pale, on her bed. Blood was everywhere, everyone one frantically stitching her back together. A hospital bassinet stood off to one side, Rosalie hovering over it protectively. Inside he could see the silhouette of a disfigured bundle. His baby. The small bundle moved and as it did, the blanket moving to one side. Two pairs of arms reached out for Rosalie. Picking up the bundle, Rosalie smiled and reached down. When she straightened up, cradled in her arms was the bundle. But she was holding it awkwardly. Something wasn't right. Shifting the bundle to her other arm, the blanket slid off completely. In her arms was...._

***

Andrew groaned softly, as the vision ended. He never saw the outcome. But he now knew that when Cassidy gave birth, something would go wrong. He had a feeling that Cassidy would make it through the ordeal alive, but about Blue, he wasn't so sure. Something would go wrong. Either that or they were in for a huge surprise...

***

**There's another chapter for you!**

**Cassidy's baby will come in two more days. And something big will happen....**

**Cassidy's pregnancy will last for two more chapters, until Chapter 5, then in Chapter 6, Blue will make their entrance :)**

**Next Chapter – Butterfly**

**More of Cassidy's pregnancy and the Cullens have another dining room discussion. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Butterfly

**Hi people!**

**I went to my friend's birthday party, and we went to see Confessions of a Shopaholic. It was awesome!!!! And we took tons of pictures and videos (of us, not the movie), and yeah, and I forgot how to use the camera! :)**

**Just a quick note: I got a PM, with a question about this story, but I couldn't reply. I really would like to reply to it, but I couldn't as they weren't logged on. So if you want me to reply, please PLEASE log in! :)**

**Anyway, in answer to your questions, Andrew can see Cassidy's future and his children's' futures. It's because they're all hybrids (that sounds so bad!), as Cassidy is part human-part vampire, and so are any of their children.**

**Thanks to TwilSpn2307 for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, unless Stephanie Meyer decides to give me Jasper. Or I could just kidnap him.... :)**

**Forever and a Day**

**Chapter 4 – Butterfly**

***

Cassidy had taken a turn for the worst. She was still hooked up to the machines, the blood still feeding the baby, but now she looked a lot more like Bella had during her pregnancy. She was lying on her hospital bed, her breath wheezing through the room, her skin covered in a film of sweat. Her lank, greasy hair hung in strands across her face and pillow. Her sallow skin stretched over her hollow cheekbones, one hand lying protectively on top of her swollen belly. A large blanket covered her sleeping form, her heartbeat fluttering like a trapped butterfly in her chest.

The Cullens surrounded her bedside, sitting around in chairs. They were worried. Once the fetus received the blood, both Bella and Renesmee had been fine. Now however...They were lost. Although Cassidy was stronger, the bruises from the baby lighter, they didn't know how long she could handle this.

Andrew held her hand gently, sweeping his fingers across her palm softly. He couldn't lose Cassidy, but he didn't want to lose Blue either. Running his other hand across his face, he turned to Carlisle.

"Isn't there anything else we can do?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"Not that I can think of. Cassidy even drank the blood, instead of having it go directly to the fetus, but it didn't seem to work. We've been through everything we found out throughout Bella's pregnancy, but it seems the same rules don't apply here," he said, flipping through medical charts.

Cassidy opened her cracked lips, "I'm not going to give up Blue. If Blue goes, I go too." Her eyes fluttered open, staring at Andrew, before closing again. Andrew kissed her forehead and covered her with another blanket. She was ice-cold.

Closing his eyes, he scanned the future, stretching his limits, trying to see further than usual. But it was always the same vision. Always the disfigured bundle in the bassinet.

"Try scanning Blue's future, instead of Cassidy's," Alice suggested. She couldn't help in this area; her visions of Cassidy were always blurred at the edges. And like Renesmee, Blue's future was a blank. He nodded, smiling at her. He tried again...

***

_Cassidy crouched down, cuddling someone small. They were perched on the paving stones in the shallow pond, in their backyard._

"_Do you see the fishes? Maybe if we're quiet, the fishes will come to us," she said softly, dangling her fingers in the water._

"_Careful, we don't want to scare them. Watch out!" a high-pitched giggle sounded then a splash. Sitting in the water, was a small figure, too blurry to make out the details. As Cassidy, picked up the figure, drying it off, he saw a moment at the edge of the path. He turned towards it. He saw himself carrying another small figure, also blurry._

"_You fell in again?" he heard himself ask. Another giggle sounded, this time mixed in with the laughter of the figure in his arms._

"_Mommy told you to be careful. Remember what happened last time?" Cassidy scolded gently, her voice sounding further away. The scene began to blur, blackness creeping in..._

***

The vision ended. Andrew's sight came back into focus, and he noticed the Cullens already on their feet, carrying more IV packets, filled with blood.

"What's happening?" he asked Edward, confused.

"You forget I can read minds. If that vision means what I think it does, then no wonder Cassidy is so weak. We haven't been giving her enough blood," he explained, already hooking up a packet.

"Wait. What do you mean?"

"You saw two figures. Both were around the same size, or ages, both were blurry. I may be guessing here, but Carlisle agrees that it's a possibility..." he trailed off, as Carlisle came forwards. Attaching another drip to Cassidy's wrist, he stepped back.

"What Edward is trying to say, is that..." he smiled, as Rosalie interrupted.

"If everyone would get over themselves and just say it already, Andrew wouldn't look so lost!"

"Bella was fine with the amount of blood Cassidy was receiving, because she was only expecting Renesmee. Renesmee was draining Bella's strength, before she received blood, because she wasn't getting the nutrients she needed. Cassidy was getting the same amount of blood, because we had previously thought she was only expecting one child. But with your vision, we realized that there was the possibility of two children on the way. With the amount of blood Cassidy was getting, and the rapid rate with which they were developing, it's no wonder that her health was declining. Cassidy isn't getting blood for one anymore. She's receiving enough blood now for two children," Carlisle explained.

"I'm sorry. I lost you somewhere along that," Andrew said, his eyes widening.

"What Carlisle was _trying_ to say was that we don't think Cassidy's pregnant with one baby. We think she's pregnant with two," Esme said, beaming.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"TWINS Andrew! Cassidy may be having twins!" Alice almost yelled, exasperated.

"Twins?"

"Yes TWINS!" Emmett mimicked Alice, earning a death glare.

"As in two babies?"

"Relax Andrew," Jasper said, hiding a grin. The room suddenly felt very calm.

"I think it would be best if we held a meeting. Dining room in five minutes," Carlisle said, as he finished hooking up the last packet onto the IV. Stepping back, the Cullens followed him out of his study.

"You heard that Cass? We're going to have two little babies soon," he whispered, grinning.

"I heard," her voice already sounded stronger; obviously, the blood was working like a charm.

"Still think they're going to be girls?"

"If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one that thought they were going to be girls," she said, laughing weakly. Colour was already returning to her cheeks.

"That might be true," he said, laughing as well.

"No, it _is_ true. Now help me get these tubes out of me!" she said, yanking at one draped across her cheeks.

"No you don't. These are for your own benefit. You are going to keep them in until Carlisle says you can get rid off them," he said, pulling her hand away.

"As soon as Carlisle gives the go ahead, I'm burning these things," she grumbled, settling back down against her pillow.

"You go ahead and do that. But you're going to need Carlisle's permission. Now I have to go. We're having a meeting. Just call if you need anything ok?" he tucked the blankets in around her chin. He kissed her lightly on the lips before turning.

"Hey Andrew?" she asked, as he opened the door.

"Yes love," he said, turning back.

"You know I love you right," she said, her eyes already closed.

"I know. And I'll always love you Cassidy," he said, coming to stand beside her bed. Kissing her forehead, he noticed she was already asleep. Brushing his hand across her cheek, he felt her smile.

"I'll always love you Cassidy," he whispered, as he shut the door.

***

Silently everyone took their places at the table, Carlisle at the head, Esme next to him.

"We need to be prepared. Renesmee's birth didn't go as smoothly as we had hoped for, and Bella was all-human. We need to make sure Cassidy gives birth in the smoothest way possible. The fetus' are going to cut themselves out, and with Andrew and Cassidy's vampire genes, they won't do so delicately. Cassidy will need to be monitored even more closely, as well as the fetuses. We need to know before hand when she's going to go into labour.

"Edward, since you already have experience with the birth, you can help me. Rosalie, if you can handle the scent, can you look after the babies while Cassidy is being operated on. Jasper, I will need you to keep everyone calm, especially if something goes wrong. Alice and Andrew, I need you to look at the future, so we know ahead of time if anything will go wrong. Alice, if you can't see Cassidy's future, I want you to see _our_ future. Esme, can you help Rosalie, and Emmet, you're in charge of the blood. If her blood levels get too low, I'll need you to fetch the IV and packets. They're heavy, even for us, so we need you," Carlisle handed out the jobs, ignoring Rosalie's protests. They hadn't forgotten what had happened at Renesmee's birth, where the scent of Bella's blood had become too much to handle.

"Before we go, we need to stay alert. Cassidy's life is not the only one on the line. The Volturi were _lenient_ with Renesmee, but I don't think they'll stand for it again, especially with Caius. I trust all of us know how they handle 're-offenders'," Carlisle warned them, frowning. They weren't on the best of terms with the Volturi, ever since they'd heard about Renesmee. They would have to be careful; the Volturi never let anyone step out of line. Breaking the rules once was dangerous enough, but breaking the rules twice...Andrew shuddered and headed back upstairs, to his family.

***

**Another chapter for you! **

**The Cullens haven't broken the rules, but the Volturi would jump at any chance to destroy the Cullens, as they consider the Cullens to be a threat. :)**

**Next Chapter – Threads**

**Last chapter before the birth! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Threads

**Hey again!**

**Just before I start the chapter, I think everyone should check out TwilSpn2307's new story **_**Arrivals**_**. I read the first chapter, and it's amazing! I'll post the link here as soon as it's posted. :)**

**Thanks to TwilSpn2307 for the review, and letting me read the first chapter! I loved it! :D**

**Forever and a Day**

**Chapter 5 – Threads**

***

Waddling to the chair, Cassidy pulled the IV towards her. The thing was annoying her; she couldn't wait until the twins were born. Carlisle hadn't given her his permission to burn the stupid wires, but she knew he was amused at the prospect.

Humming, she rubbed circles on her belly. It was a ticking time bomb. Early this morning, Carlisle had measured her. The measurement had read 39.9 cm. At any time, the twins would make their entrance. So now, she was on monitoring duty. If and when the twins made their entrance, Cassidy would know a split second before they did. She hoped that was enough time. Lowering herself gingerly, she sat down, still humming. Andrew had gone to make her some waffles. The Cullens could transform a study into a hospital room, but they couldn't add a kitchen, so Andrew was slaving away downstairs. So far, she'd been able to keep things down. Although she was only eating waffles, so her horizons weren't very broad. She sighed, and picked at a loose thread on her top. She'd have to remember to cut it off, before her top frayed.

"So you want to tell Mommy the plan she told you?" she whispered to her bump. Since she'd found out about monitoring duty, she'd made up a plan, and instructed her unborn twins.

_Tell...Mommy...out...love...no sleep..._

Cassidy smiled. They knew what to do. Or one of them did. She'd only ever heard one voice, never two, and the voice was always the same. Sighing, she shifted her weight in the chair, trying to get comfortable. The twins were moving more frequently than usual, even though the space was even more cramped. The voice she heard sounded awake and alert, nothing like what she was used to hearing. Groaning, she realized it was only a matter of time.

_Small...out...soon...love...meet...soon..._

Another voice mixed in with the murmurings of the other. This one was softer, more hesitant. Her eyes widened as she took in the message. They were going to come soon; they were going to meet soon. She had to tell Andrew.

Easing herself out of the chair, she waddled to the open study door. Waddling to the top of the stairs, she gripped onto the banister. The Cullens had banned her from walking up and down the stairs, especially when she was alone, but she needed to tell Andrew. Taking the first step down, a sharp pain pierced through her belly. Hesitating, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. She could just call Andrew. In the second it took for her to hesitate, Alice appeared by her side.

"Cassidy? What do you think you're doing?" she asked, frowning.

"I was just going to tell Andrew something," she said, biting her lip.

"Did it ever occur to you that you could just call him?"

"Yeah. But this is _really_ important."

"I see. Well then..." In the next instant Cassidy was back in Carlisle's study.

"I'll call him for you," Alice said, grinning. Cassidy grimaced back, crossing her arms. Another sharp pain hit her, and she bit down on her tongue to stop from crying out. As Alice opened her mouth to call Andrew, a sharper pain hit her. Gasping, she clutched her stomach.

"Actually Alice. I think you might want to call Carlisle," she said, doubled over in pain. Alice spun around, taking in the scene before her. Cassidy was gasping in pain, her teeth gritted.

"_Please_ Alice. Call Carlisle," she said, her eyes closed.

"Carlisle!" Alice called, disappearing out the door. Cassidy groaned. _Great time to disappear Alice_, she thought.

A series of cramps made her cry out. Closing her eyes, she bit down on her tongue, feeling bile rise up. Andrew appeared next to her and carried her to the table Carlisle had set up for the birth. As he laid her down, a gruesome ripping sounded through the room. Screaming in agony, Cassidy leant over the side of the table and vomited blood. Then everything went black.

***

**Sorry for the short chapter! :)**

**I just found out that the story, Changes, received 290 hits and 71 visitors! YAY!!!!**

**So far, Forever and a Day has had 31 hits and 21 visitors! Maybe we can top Changes! :D**

**Next chapter – Arrivals**

**The twins arrive! After the birth of course :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Arrivals

**Another chapter (and the anticipated one)!!!!!!**

**Thanks to TwilSpn2307 for the review and to Nini25 for adding this story to their Story Alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga, or any of the photos used (see links at end). I do, however, own my OCs! :)**

**Chapter 6 – Arrivals**

***

Andrew stood off to one side, beside the waiting bassinet. Rosalie stood beside him, not breathing. Emmett hurried past them, IV packets in his arms. Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Edward were working frantically on Cassidy, trying to get the twins as fast as possible, while keeping Cassidy alive. Bella was at Charlie's with Renesmee and Jacob. Jacob had jumped at the chance; he was slightly grossed out by the idea of another 'Nessie' birth happening. He still hadn't recovered from seeing Renesmee's birth.

Unlike Bella, Cassidy wouldn't be able to be turned, couldn't be saved if anything went wrong. Jasper stood on Andrew's other side, waves of calm radiating from him, enveloping the room. He wanted to be near Alice, like Andrew wanted to be near Cassidy, but the smell of her blood was almost unbearable, too much to resist. He'd stopped breathing as soon as he entered the room.

Andrew stepped forward slowly, still scanning the future. Carlisle shot him a warning glance, still operating on Cassidy. Andrew chose to ignore it. He wanted to see his babies. He wanted to be the first person to hold them. Arriving next to Carlisle, he stopped. Carlisle handed the scalpel to Edward and turned around.

"Carlisle, please. Cassidy is my wife. She's giving birth to our children. I want to help," he said, before Carlisle could say a word. Sighing resignedly, Carlisle turned back to the table, the circle of 'doctors' widening without question. Even though he'd had the vision of the birth, nothing prepared him for this sight. Cassidy was lying lifeless on the table, her belly cut open. Blood gushed out of the large incision, coating the Cullens' hands. He could faintly see two pairs of small teeth gnawing, pushing against the skin of the womb that encased them. He could tell at a glance that it would be too thick, too strong to cut through with the tools they had. They would have to use their teeth. Or someone would.

"Alice. How is she doing?" Carlisle asked, trying to stop the flow of blood.

"Her vitals are fine. No major breaks yet, although the two lower ribs, on either side, are broken. But it looks to be a clean break, no fragments," Alice said, working on the upper half of Cassidy's body. Carlisle nodded.

"It looks like they're ready to come out now. Everyone knows what to do. As soon as the twins are out, all hands on deck," he looked around, as everyone nodded.

"Andrew, would you like to do it?" Andrew realized Carlisle was asking him if he'd like to cut open the uterus. He nodded, swallowing hard. Leaning down, he placed his teeth on the womb's skin. The gnawing from inside instantly ceased. From above, he faintly heard Carlisle calling Rosalie. A metallic, ripping sound rang through the room, as Andrew ripped open the womb. Straightening up quickly, he reached in and pulled out his children. They were perfect. Cassidy's eye's fluttered open, and he laid them gently in her arms. She grinned, her eyes full of love and adoration.

"Andrew. She's Noëlle, and she will be Georgiana," she said, still looking at her new daughters. As Andrew reached down to take them to the bassinet, her eyes closed.

He skidded to a stop beside the bassinet, Rosalie already beside him. Taking them out of his arms, she wrapped them in a large, thick blanket. Laying them down into the bassinet, he could see how they had looked disfigured in his vision.

"Andrew! We need you here now, her vitals are falling," Carlisle's voice jerked him back into the present.

He was beside Cassidy in the next second. Following Carlisle's instructions, he sewed up the womb. The placenta had already been taken out, already disposed of. Edward took over, as Andrew moved to make ready the bandages Cassidy would soon be wearing. Esme had moved off, already helping Rosalie with the twins.

Alice finished the last stitches over Cassidy's ribs. Finishing the last stitches over her stomach, Edward tied the near invisible knot with a flourish.

Handing Carlisle the bandages and antiseptic, Andrew watched as they were carefully applied.

"She should be fine now," Carlisle said, stepping back. Esme smiled at him, pausing at the bassinet on the way out. Alice and Rosalie already surrounded it, cooing at the twins. Jasper tapped Alice lightly on the arm, and she turned, smiling. Glancing once more at the bassinet they left, Emmet and Rosalie soon following. Edward had gone the moment he had finished, anxious to be near Bella and Renesmee.

"I'll be back to check up on her in an hour," Carlisle said, as he left. Looking at Cassidy, he smiled. She was sleeping soundly, unaware of how her life was changing around her.

Wheeling the bassinet over to the table where Cassidy still lay, now partially covered in a blanket, he looked at his children properly for the first time. Grinning, he chuckled. They weren't identical at all; they didn't even look like twins. But now he had two perfect daughters.

No**ë**lle was curled up on the left, her large chocolate-brown eyes staring up at him. She had inherited his unruly hair, except her hair was black and more curly than tousled. As he looked down at her, she grinned, revealing her perfect white teeth. Georgiana was calmer than her twin was. She stared up at him, her grey eyes large and unblinking. Her hair was more manageable too, and was the same brown as his. He smiled as their eyes closed, and both opened their mouths in identical yawns. As they drifted off to sleep, he noticed how much older Noëlle looked, even though there was no age difference between them. Georgiana still looked like a baby, with her chubby cheeks, although Andrew could tell she was on the edge of looking like a toddler. Noëlle already looked like a toddler, her baby fat already half-gone.

"Can I see them?" Cassidy's weak voice came from the table. Smiling, he placed his new daughters in their mother's arms. They stayed fast asleep.

"They're perfect," she murmured.

"Just like you," Andrew said, looking down at his new family.

***

_2 weeks later..._

"Alice, you didn't have to drag us out here. Cassidy's still recovering," Andrew said, Georgiana perched on his hip. Noëlle was already toddling, gripping her father's hand tightly. She was maturing, and growing a lot faster than Georgiana. She'd obviously inherited the vampire genes, while Georgiana was like Renesmee. She was exactly half human-half vampire.

"Daddy?" Noëlle asked. She'd started to speak a few days ago, and was already speaking like a 6-year-old child.

"Yes honey?" he asked, melting at the sight of her large brown eyes.

"Alice has a reason. She wants to show us..." she trailed off as Alice shot her a warning glance.

"I love it, just so you know. Georgie does too," she replied, grinning. Alice grinned back, pleased. They'd figured out that Noëlle had 'selective hearing'. Unlike Edward and Cassidy, she had an 'off switch'. She could choose which mind to read, and block all others. She could also break through mental shields, so Bella had learnt quickly to think of other things when Noëlle was with her.

Georgiana wasn't yet speaking, or walking, but she communicated through Noëlle, who was quite happy to read Georgiana's thoughts. It turned out that Georgiana had inherited many of her father's genes. She was able to see the future, but only by reading minds. She couldn't read minds as such, but once hearing someone's thoughts, she saw their future. But her abilities were global. She had unlimited access to thoughts, and could break mental shields too. The interesting thing was that no matter whose future she saw, her visions were always crystal-clear.

Which was why Andrew was worried, along with the other Cullens. Once the Volturi had heard about their family, they would come. And they might take away his daughters. He knew how highly Aro coveted Edward, Alice and Bella's gifts, but if they saw what his daughters were like, he would want them to add to his collection. He smiled wryly. Now he knew why Bella and Edward were so protective of Renesmee.

"Earth to Andrew? You still here?" Alice waved a hand in front of his face, bringing him back to the present. Alice led the way into their cottage, Andrew following her. It was the first time the twins had been to their home. Still powering on, Alice led them upstairs to the empty rooms. Except they weren't so empty anymore.

"This is Noëlle's room," Alice said, indicating it with a flourish. Noëlle raced inside, Andrew and Georgiana following at a slower pace. He smiled. It was perfect for her.

The room was quite small, but cozy and light. The floor was laid with white wood, while the walls were painted in a warm yellow, thin blue stripes accenting it. A large window was in one wall, two flower vases and a teddy placed on the sill. Beneath it was a wooden cabinet, yellow blankets already placed on top. To the left of the cabinet was a yellow tin bath placed on a stand, a fluffy white towel hanging off. On the wall beside the cabinet, a shelf stood, with a yellow and blue lamp next to it. Behind the lamp was a floor-to-ceiling window. Beside it was a cupboard, a bowl perched on top. The two doors of the cupboard surrounded three shelves built in the middle, already stacked with toys. In the corner by the door stood a wooden cot. Yellow blankets covered the bottom of it, while a yellow and blue canopy completed the look.

Near it stood a white door that Alice walked through. Following her, Andrew found himself in another nursery. "This is Georgie's room," Alice said, waiting for them. Setting Georgiana down, she toddled around the room in wonder. It too was perfect.

The floor was painted white, with golden suns. Three of the walls, and ceiling, were painted like the sky, complete with clouds. A window stood in one wall, a small window seat below it, covered with toys and cushions. This wall was painted white, with gold dots. Bright blue, yellow and pink curtains surrounded the large window. In the corner to the right of the window was a crib, blue, white and yellow bedding already in it. Instead of a mobile, a trio of geese flew above it, one garbed as Mother Goose. A white floor lamp stood beside it, pink pompoms on the shade. Below it was a blue and yellow armchair, with a matching ottoman, patchwork cushions in place. Behind the chair stood a wicker basket, filled with toys, while beside it stood a white cupboard, its doors open. It was overflowing with toys, clothes and blankets.

"Our tour is almost finished," Alice said, leading them out of another door. They ended back up in the hallway.

"So the twins can be near each other, and still have their privacy. And both rooms can be accessed from the hall," Alice said, obviously pleased. Andrew grinned at her.

"We just have one more room," Alice called out, as Andrew turned towards the bathroom.

"Alice? Will the bathroom still be the same size?" he asked nervously. He'd seen her bathroom/wardrobe at home, and it was nearly as large as Cassidy and Andrew's room.

"You'll see," Alice said, grinning as she led them through the door at the end of the hall. Andrew sighed in relief. It was the same size, but Alice had clearly taken control of the decorating.

Thick pale pink and white strips covered the walls, continuing onto the ceiling. It gave the room a tent-like feeling. The strips met in the middle of the ceiling, at a white and pink chandelier. To the right of the door stood a bath, pink and white polka dotted curtains tied back. On the wall opposite the door, stood two small white vanities, windows above them. They were already cluttered with hair accessories and 'Alice' products. In between them stood a sink, a mirror hanging above it. Three lights hung above the mirror.

"So do you love it?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Noëlle? Georgie?" Andrew turned to them. He loved it, but it was all up to them.

"It's awesome Alice!" Noëlle said, copying Alice's bouncing movements. Georgiana just nodded her head and beamed.

"Alice, just one question. Does Cassidy know about this?" Andrew asked grinning. Alice's grin slipped into a pout, then her face went blank. Coming back into focus, she looked at him.

"Not yet. But she'll love it too," Alice said, her grin returning.

"I'm sure she will," Andrew muttered. Alice just beamed.

"Alice? Georgie wants to know what this room's for," Noëlle called from the open door opposite her bedroom. It was completely empty.

"Oh that. I have a feeling its going to be used for something important. But I don't know what yet, so I'm leaving it as it is. Which is what I expect you to do," she replied, her brow furrowing.

"Ok. Well it's time for the girls to go back now," Andrew said, picking up Georgiana. Noëlle had flat out refused to be carried if she could walk. She was a lot like Cassidy. Andrew smiled. Cassidy was under house arrest at the Cullens, until Carlisle was satisfied she was healed completely. She didn't need the IV anymore, which she was very thankful for. Carlisle hadn't let her burn the IV tubes, but he'd let her cut them up. She'd had a blast, cutting the tubes up into tiny pieces, then throwing them out the window. Her enthusiasm had soon deflated when Esme said she had to go outside and pick up the pieces.

Grinning, Andrew took Noëlle's hand, and started the walk back to Cassidy, and the Cullens.

***

**So the twins are here!**

**Links for this chapter (remove spaces!):**

**Noëlle: http:// www. karamayphotography. com/ blog/ ?p= 248**

**Georgiana: http:// these- little- wonders. blogspot. com/ 2009/ 04/ awwbaby-holly. html**

**Nursery:**

**Noëlle's half: http:// www. cheekybrats. co. uk/ images/ baby% 20nursery_ havana% 20collection. jpg#**

**Georgiana's half: http:// static. howstuffworks. com/ gif/ baby- nursery- decorating- ideas- 33. jpg **

**Bathroom: http:// www. polyvore. com/ cassidy_ andrews_ girls_ bathroom/ thing? id= 4851352**

**As you probably figured out during the story, they **_**aren't**_** identical twins. They're VERY fraternal twins! :D**

**Next Chapter – Envelope**

**Cassidy's first day with the twins (in the cottage)....with a twist!**


	7. Chapter 7: Envelope

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry I didn't post a chapter sooner, coz we went away over the weekend. And *shock horror* there was no internet access at the holiday park. It kinda sucked, but I caught up on my English homework (reading Wuthering Heights :-/).**

**Thanks to TwilSpn2307 for the review as usual! You make my day! :)**

**Anyways...here you go!**

**Forever and a Day**

**Chapter 7 – Envelope**

***

Cassidy almost skipped out of the study. She was free. No more measurements, no more bandages, no more stupid, unnecessary tubes. She was _finally_ free. Stopping at the top of the stairs, she beamed. She was going home and she couldn't be happier.

Coming to a stop at the bottom of the staircase, her forehead puckered. She still had her schoolwork to finish. Groaning inwardly, she walked towards Andrew and the twins. She couldn't wait until she graduated in six months. Then her 18th birthday was in 2 months. She knew Alice would go all out for that. Sighing, she slipped her hand into Andrew's. Cassidy had absolutely now idea when she would stop aging. Renesmee would stop aging at seven, physically looking 17, but she was half-vampire, half-human. Cassidy wasn't. And she was sailing in uncharted waters.

Georgiana held out her arms, and Cassidy reached down to pick her up. She frowned as she heard Andrew's thoughts, Georgiana mirroring her expression.

"Andrew. We've been over this. Her name is Georgiana, _not_ Georgie!" she told him, as he grinned.

"Come on Cass. It's catchy. What's so bad about it?" he pleaded, trying to hold in laughter.

"Georgie Porgie, puddin' and pie?" she said, indignant.

"I see. I never really liked that rhyme."

"You see my point then," Cassidy swept out the room, Georgiana still in her arms.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Andrew asked, grinning.

"Noëlle's with Alice and Rosalie. I'm going to get her," she called over her shoulder.

"Will you come back if I promise not to use the name 'Georgie'?" Cassidy turned.

"I might consider it," she said, her lips twitching into a smile. Georgiana squirmed in her arms. Cassidy put her down, watching as she toddled to her dad. Picking her up, he grinned at Cassidy.

"Looks like someone's already made your mind up for you," he said, hugging his daughter. Sighing in defeat, Cassidy walked back to Andrew. The moment she stood by his side, Georgiana launched herself into her arms. Settling her on her hip, she went into the lounge.

"Noëlle, come on sweetie. We're going home now," Cassidy bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as Noëlle turned around. Alice and Rosalie had obviously been teaching her to put on makeup. Red lip liner was painted in a wide circle around her lips, pale pink lipstick filling in the gaps. Brown eye shadow had been smeared around her eyes, not touching her eyelids. Two bright pink spots stood out on her cheeks, where she'd tried to apply blush.

"Am I pretty Mommy? Do I look like a princess? Alice said I would," Noëlle said, obviously pleased with herself. Cassidy shot Alice a look, who was rocking with laughter.

"Yes, you look like the prettiest princess in the whole world. But even princesses have to go home sometimes. Rosalie, Alice can you help her clean it off please?" Cassidy asked, as Noëlle twirled around, showing off.

"But Mommy, princesses look pretty," Noëlle said, pouting. Cassidy smiled, Alice was already rubbing off on her daughter.

"And you do look pretty Noëlle, but even princesses take a break from being pretty," Noëlle thought for a moment, and then turned to Rosalie.

"Can you help me clean it off please?" she asked, as Rosalie stifled a laugh. Cassidy smiled and sat down; this was going to take a while.

***

"Are we almost there yet?" Cassidy asked, as Andrew guided her through the house. She had been blindfolded after seeing the WELCOME HOME banner Andrew and the twins had made.

"We're here now," Andrew whispered into her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. Removing the blindfold, she smiled.

"This is my room Mommy," Noëlle said, already leading her to the door.

"And this one is Georgia's," she continued. Ever since Cassidy had ruled out Georgie, Noëlle had started to use the name Georgia instead.

"Noëlle, I'm sure Georgiana can show me her own bedroom," she chided gently. Noëlle pouted and stalked off to find Andrew. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

Holding Georgiana on her hip, she walked back out into the hall. Noëlle glared at her.

"Noëlle, princesses are polite," Cassidy said, putting Georgiana down. Noëlle was already going through a princess stage.

"Now who's going to show me the bathroom," Noëlle and Georgiana were instantly by her side, tugging her towards the bathroom. Andrew had installed a baby gate, just in case. Cassidy grinned as she looked around. Alice had obviously decorated it.

"Do you love it Mommy?" Noëlle asked, as Georgiana looked up at her. Cassidy nodded, as Noëlle and Georgiana beamed.

"Cassidy?" Andrew called from downstairs. Georgiana slipped her tiny hand into Cassidy's larger one, as Noëlle raced to the top of the stairs. Slowing, she walked down carefully, gripping onto the banister. Cassidy and Georgiana arrived downstairs soon after.

Noëlle was already sitting on Andrew's lap, a metal cup in her hands. She could eat human food, but hated it. Georgiana could also eat human food, but preferred blood. Placing Georgiana in her booster seat, she handed her the metal cup that was waiting for her. She smiled at Andrew, and then frowned.

"When was the last time you went hunting?" she asked, gesturing to his near black irises.

"A while ago," he admitted sheepishly.

"Andrew..." she began. Cassidy hated making him uncomfortable, even though he could handle the scent of her blood remarkably well now.

"I'll go hunting tonight, don't worry. I just hate being away from the twins and you," he said. Cassidy melted under his gaze. She nodded blushing, and he grinned.

Noticing the small stack of envelopes on the table, she smiled. The mail had finally come. She sifted through them, looking for any addressed to her. Sighing, she was about to return the envelopes to the table, when one slipped out and fell to the floor. Picking it up, she frowned. It was addressed to her, but she didn't recognize the spidery handwriting scrawled across the envelope. Opening it, she pulled out a small piece of parchment. Scrawled across it in the same script were the words:

_Dear Mrs Cassidy Cullen-Parker_

_I'm sure you must have heard about me from my old friend, Carlisle Cullen._

_I'm afraid that your new family has caused quite an uproar here._

_I shall be paying you an overdue visit soon, as there is some business I need to attend to in the area._

_However, I shall not be intruding on your hospitality any longer than is necessary._

_I look forward to meeting you and your family soon._

_Aro_

The slip of parchment fluttered out of her fingers to the ground. She was sure that the name Aro sounded familiar. She just couldn't place where or why it was so familiar. The sound of a metal cup hitting the floor bought her back to the present. Turning to Georgiana, she gasped at the sight of her completely blank face.

"Mama?" she asked, her eyes unfocused. It was the first time she'd talked aloud.

"What is it sweetie? Is everything okay?" Bending down to her level, she looked at her, worried. It wasn't the first time Georgiana had seen something, but it was the first time she'd been like this.

"They're coming Mama. All of them..." she trailed off as her eyes came back into focus.

"Who's coming Georgia? What do you see?" Cassidy asked frantically.

"The Volturi."

***

**Sorry for the cliffy...But you love me for it :)**

**It may not seem like much, but I'm really happy that 75 hits and 43 visitors to this story so far :D**

**Next Chapter – The Stand**

**The Volturi are coming, and the Cullen family must decide whether to take a stand against them...**


	8. Chapter 8: The Stand

**Hey guys!**

**So sorry I didn't update earlier, but school's started again and this term I have mid-terms coming up, so updates will be weekly again :)**

**Thanks to TwilSpn2307 for the review! Appreciate it! :D**

**EDIT 08/06/09: I thought I updated WAY earlier, but i was going to write chapter 9 today, and I realized, I completely forgot to upload chapter 8! I'm so sorry!  
**

**Forever and a Day**

**Chapter 8 – The Stand**

***

"Uncle Jasper?" Noëlle asked, clambering up onto his lap. Out of the twins, Jasper was more comfortable with Noëlle than Georgiana, as she had inherited most of the vampire genes, and the scent of her blood wasn't so hard to be around.

"Yes Noëlle?" he replied, helping her up. Her small hand reached up to touch the scar above his left eyebrow.

"How did you get all these scars? Mommy has one too, but she says hers was from a bad vampire. Were yours from bad vampires too?" she asked innocently. Cassidy looked at Jasper, ready to stop Noëlle, but he shook his head slightly. Her hand traced the scar James had left absentmindedly. Georgiana was amusing herself by arranging beads on the floor, using visions to see who would like a certain pattern the best. It had taken a while to calm her down after her vision, but she was now her silent self again. They were in the lounge of the Cullens house, waiting for Carlisle to get home from the hospital so they could hold a meeting.

"I wouldn't call them bad vampires Noëlle. Just vampires trained to do as they were told. They didn't know any different. They weren't monsters. The monsters were the ones that trained them. Monsters like me," he murmured. Cassidy's head shot up. She'd heard his story before, but never like this. Alice flitted to his side, taking his hand in hers.

"Jasper, you're not a monster and you never were. You were trained to do as you were told. But look at you now. You've no reason to say that you're a monster," she reminded Jasper.

Crouching down, Cassidy opened her arms for Noëlle to run into. She knew Alice and Jasper were having a private moment, and she wanted to let them be.

"Noëlle sweetie, come here. Do you want to draw?" she asked her.

Georgiana was a lot like Alice, in the sense that she knew what would look good with what. Alice was already letting her choose her own clothes. She still dictated what clothes Noëlle and Cassidy would wear each night when they left to put the twins to bed. Whether the clothes were actually worn was a different matter.

But Noëlle could draw remarkably well, and the walls of her room were hung with her pictures. Alice had once said that when her fashion line launched, she would hire Noëlle as one of the designers. Cassidy was still hoping that it was a long way off.

Noëlle settled down on the carpet beside Cassidy, picking up one of the crayons lying scattered on the table and reaching over to get a piece of blank paper from the small box.

Jasper and Alice had left without her noticing some time ago. Sighing, she leaned over to see Georgiana's patterns. She grinned as Georgiana turned. She was beaming; she'd obviously seen her reaction before hand. Ruffling her hair, she stood, leaving her daughters to their activities.

Andrew came in at that moment and they almost collided, his arm grabbing hers to stop her from falling.

"Thanks," she said, grinning.

"Anytime," he replied, also grinning. Cassidy's grin grew wider as she noticed the honey colour of his eyes. As she opened her mouth to speak, Carlisle appeared in lounge, Edward beside him.

"Family meeting in the dining room. Now," Carlisle said.

"Should we bring Noëlle and Georgiana?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes. We'll need to hear Georgiana's vision, and Noëlle might need to...translate," Carlisle answered. It was common knowledge that Georgiana wouldn't speak. Cassidy nodded and scooped up the twins, following Carlisle to the dining room.

***

"Seriously Carlisle, the Volturi won't like this at all. You saw their reaction to Nessie, and in their eyes we've broken the law _twice_," Cassidy protested.

"Cassidy, they agreed to let us live in peace after they found out about Nessie. We won't need to fight. We just need more witnesses, like last time," Carlisle replied. Cassidy snorted.

"She has a point Carlisle," Jasper said, sitting next to Alice.

"Jasper..." Esme began.

"I know fighting won't be the best idea, but I've seen first hand what the Volturi do to re-offenders, and they never take any prisoners. And now that they know we have the advantage of Bella, Edward, Alice and any other witnesses with gifts, then they will come prepared for a fight, not for a compromise," Jasper finished.

"He's right. As much I hate to do this, the Volturi will come fully prepared for a fight," Edward added.

"I still have the papers for Renesmee and Jacob. I'm sure J. Jenks will make some more for the twins on short notice," Bella piped up, gesturing towards Renesmee and Jacob. Renesmee still looked like a toddler, but her mind was at the level of a 7 year old.

"Stop! Before we plan a fight, we need to plan alternatives," Carlisle interjected.

"The others will help us, and more will be ready to help too. The witnesses the Volturi bought last time will be willing to help to," Alice spoke, her face going blank for a moment.

"Good. If it turns into a fight, at least the numbers will be slightly more even," Jasper said. Esme shot him a look.

"No matter what this turns into though, I want Georgiana and Noëlle to be safe," Cassidy said, cuddling her daughters closer.

"What about you Cassidy? If it turns into a fight, you are in as much danger as a full human. You need to stay out of the fight, and go with Jacob, Renesmee and the twins if it develops into a battle," Andrew said, his eyes concerned.

"I'll be fine," she assured him.

"Georgiana? Noëlle? Can you help us? We need to see the vision," Carlisle spoke.

Georgiana dropped from Cassidy's lap and toddled after her sister, who was leading her to Carlisle. Georgiana's face went blank.

"When will they be coming?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"As soon as they can...Two weeks at the most," Noëlle said, her eyes closed.

"Are they all coming?"

"Yes."

"Even the wives?"

"Yes. They're trying to find witnesses now."

"What witnesses?"

"Mostly nomads, but a few others who owe the Volturi a favour."

"How many?"

"Fifty at the very least."

"Do they plan to fight?"

Noelle looked at him, her eyes opening, "They plan to kill."

Carlisle ran his hand through his hair. Esme laid her small hand on his forearm, visibly calming him.

"Carlisle? What do we do?" Cassidy asked, as the twins returned to her.

"I don't know Cassidy, I really don't know," he replied, defeated.

"Can I speak to Bella for a while please? Alone?" Cassidy said, thankful that Edward couldn't read her mind at that moment. Bella came towards her, confused, as the other Cullens left the room.

"Why do you want to talk to me Cassidy?" Bella asked, the gaps between her eyebrows furrowing.

"Because Aro can't read your mind," Cassidy explained.

"And?" she prompted.

"Aro will want to read as many minds as possible in our group, if he can. If I tell my plan to you, he won't be able to. We will try not to fight, but the Volturi aren't coming here to give second chances. I think we should train people secretly, without Edward or those Aro will want to speak to, knowing. We will present peace, but if worst comes to worse, we'll be prepared," Cassidy explained, pacing.

"So who are you thinking?" Bella asked.

"You, me, Jasper, and any others who will be able to slip under his radar," Cassidy said.

"So when do we start training?"

"Tomorrow," Cassidy said, leaving the room.

***

**Sorry for the long wait in updates!**

**The reason they're using Jasper, is because Aro doesn't seem to notice him, and he can focus (without letting his mind slip). It's vital Aro doesn't find out about the plan.**

**Next Chapter – Secrets**

**The plan begins, and vampires arrive, but how with this affect the relationship between the Cullen family...**


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets

**Hey guys!**

**Since I deprived you of a chapter unintentionally, I'm giving you a chapter early.**

**Also since, I have nothing better to do, as I'm currently sick with a cold. It's my second day at home, as I stayed home yesterday and now since the weather is so completely miserable, my parents don't want me going to school and getting worse, even though I'm better.**

**I did quite well on mid-terms. I only had two NCEA exams, and I only failed one section of my English exam. But it doesn't really matter, because they were mock exams. **

**I have a drama assessment coming up soon. I have two roles. The first (and last) role is as a physically abusive, and slightly alcoholic, mother of three daughters (though I only 'hit' two of them). My second role is as a daughter in the Victorian era, who is beaten by her father on a daily basis. It's kind of ironic – the abuser becoming the abused. But you can obviously tell how **_**happy**_** our piece is going to be.**

**Anyway, thanks to TwilSpn2307 for the review! :)**

**Forever and a Day**

**Chapter 9 – Secrets**

***

Cassidy groaned as she hit the ground. She'd lost count of how many times this had happened. She'd been up since 4 am and it was now nearing noon. She'd asked Andrew to look after Noëlle and Georgiana, while she went to the baseball clearing with Bella and Jasper. She'd told Andrew she needed to discuss the possibility of getting papers for the twins from J. Jenks.

"Jasper. We've been training for almost eight hours now! Can't we stop?" Cassidy whined. She needed to nurse her bruises.

"The Volturi won't be lenient Cassidy. And since we have two weeks to train you, I think eight hours should be the minimum practice time," Jasper replied, grinning. Cassidy groaned again, staying spread-eagled on the dirt.

"Why don't you get Bella to train with you?" she asked.

"Because I'm watching. And because I've already trained. You forget they've come once already," Bella piped up.

"Can't we practice later then? The others will be arriving soon anyway," Cassidy muttered. Jasper glanced at his watch.

"You're right. But we'll meet back here later for more practice," he said.

"Wait!" Cassidy suddenly realized something. Jasper turned, feeling her sudden change in mood.

"What about Alice and Andrew? They'll have seen what we were planning to do! And Edward will read your mind Jasper!" she said, frantic.

"We've been making decisions all day, too quick for them to see. And I can stay focused around Edward, so don't worry Cassidy," he replied, grinning.

Bella flitted over to where Cassidy still lay, hauling her to her feet. Looking down at herself, Cassidy groaned. She was a mess. Her jeans, which were clean when she put them on in the morning, were covered in dirt and grass stains. Her t-shirt had a rip where the sleeve met the body. There was no way Andrew would believe her story looking like this.

Before she had time to tell Bella, she was in her arms, running back home.

"Seriously Bella, I need to change. Andrew will never believe me if I go back home looking like this," she moaned, wincing slightly as her bruises encountered Bella's marble skin.

"I'll drop you off my cottage, and then I'll get Andrew to come meet the vampires, along with Noëlle and Georgiana. When they reach the house, I'll take you to your cottage and then go back," Bella said. Cassidy just nodded; she had no idea that Bella was such a good strategist.

***

Stepping into the warm water, Cassidy felt herself relax. Bella had said Andrew would come get her in an hour, giving her plenty of time to hide the evidence of her training session.

She froze as someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Cass?" Andrew's musical voice came from the other side of the door. Cassidy panicked; her clothes were lying on the floor in full view, and she knew that her bruises were visible.

"Just a minute," she called, leaping out of the bath.

When Andrew entered five minutes later, he saw Cassidy in the bath, her head leaning against the rim of the tub. The floor was spotless, everything in its rightful place.

"I thought you were coming in an hour," she said, keeping her back against the tub.

"I was, but the others are beginning to arrive, and I thought that you might like to know," he explained. She sat up straighter, turning.

"Are Georgia and Noëlle alright?" she asked.

"They're fine, the others know what to expect now." Smiling, Cassidy turned to lean back. Cold fingers on her back stopped her.

"What are these bruises from Cassidy?" Andrew asked gently. She winced as his thumb swept over one.

"They're...um...I....Well....I slipped on my way back here, and fell in the dirt on my back. That's why I wanted to take a bath, to wash the dirt off," she stammered. Andrew's fingers left her back and he stood.

"I don't believe you," he said softly.

"It's true!" she protested.

"Cassidy, please don't lie or keep things from me right now. We have so many things to deal with right now. Let's not add dishonesty to the pile," he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"It's true, and if you don't believe me then that's your problem!" she yelled, the stress of the past day catching up with her. Grabbing her towel, she ran, slamming her bedroom door behind her. The front door slammed a few moments later. Then silence. Cassidy stood in the middle of their bedroom, shivering. She hated this. She hated all of this.

***

**I know it's a short chapter and I'll deprived you for a long time, but the update wait won't be as long this time! Promise!**

**Next chapter – Visitors**

**The vampires arrive (officially). Will Andrew and Cassidy get over their fight?**


	10. Chapter 10: Visitors

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I'm on holiday for two weeks, so expect another update soon!**

**Thanks to 4is for adding FAAD to their Story Alerts, Natlii-x and 4is for adding FAAD to their Favorite Story, and to TwilSpn2307 and 4is for the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Forever and a Day**

**Chapter 10 – Visitors**

***

"Thank you so much for coming," Cassidy spoke to Kate and Garrett.

"It's fine. We've already been through this once before; I think we can handle another time," Garrett said, grinning at Kate. Andrew appeared beside Cassidy, although the tension between them was clear.

"If you'll just make your way into the living room," he smiled, as they slipped past him.

"Is everyone here?" he asked flatly.

"The American and European nomads, the Denali, Amazonian, Egyptian, Irish and Romanian covens are all here. Unless you've invited someone else?" she replied coldly, sweeping past him into the lounge. Immediately, Renesmee ran up to her, her small hand outstretched.

"Hiya Nessie. Want to show me something?" she asked softly, crouching down. Nessie nodded, placing her hand to Cassidy's cheek.

Pictures flashed through her mind, finally slowing on Nessie's memory of Cassidy speaking to Andrew in the hall. Nessie's feelings in the memory hovered between impatient and confusion.

Cassidy glanced up at Andrew, who was addressing the large number of vampires lounging around the room.

"Nessie, Andrew and I had a fight about something. It's complicated and we haven't had the time to apologize to each other yet," she explained quickly. Nessie nodded, skipping over to Edward who picked her up. She sighed wearily.

"Cassidy?" Andrew asked her. She looked up at him, confusion in her eyes.

"The twins..." he prompted. She smiled and nodded, hurrying into the next room.

"So you know the reason we've asked you to come here," she heard him say from the other room, "but I think it's time for you to meet them." Cassidy took it as her cue to bring the twins in. Noëlle held tightly onto her hand, dragging her into the room with a large grin on her face. Georgiana was balanced on her hip, her shyness emerging as she burrowed her face into Cassidy's neck.

The other vampires looked shocked for a second, but soon a small crowd surrounded her, inquiring about them. Andrew cleared his throat and the vampires melted away, resuming their seats. Noëlle flounced over to her father, lifting her arms up until he picked her up. He beckoned Cassidy forward, looking at her expectantly. She blushed slightly when she realized he was meaning for her to speak.

"We appreciate that you've all come for a second time to be a witness against the Volturi. It took me a lot of courage just to ask everyone for help, and the response from every one of you has seriously overwhelmed and amazed me. So thank you _so_ much for helping us; we probably owe our lives to you," she began, her hold on Georgiana tightening.

"So these two little girls are the reasons we're all here. Noëlle is with Andrew, and Georgiana is with me. They're fraternal twins, although they don't look like it. Georgiana is in the least amount of danger, as she is exactly half-vampire, half-human. But Noëlle isn't. I'm not fully human; my father was a vampire, but I inherited more human genes than vampire. And I passed those vampire genes on to Noëlle. She is more vampire than human, and as far as I know, there aren't any more-vampire-than-human hybrids living; with the exception of Noëlle. Our theory is that Noëlle will mature and grow a lot faster than Georgiana, but they will both stop aging at age 7, and both will physically look 17. We need you to witness their growth and developments," she finished.

Georgiana had raised her head, her large eyes sweeping the room. A small smile made its way onto her face. Cassidy grinned as she realized what her daughter was doing; she was scanning everyone's futures.

_They are going to be alright Momma_, she thought, looking at Cassidy. She smiled back and nodded slightly.

When the other vampires had gone back to talking amongst themselves, Zafrina walked over to them, a gentle smile on her face.

"Can I show them?" she asked Cassidy. She nodded, as Georgiana stretched her arms towards the other vampire. She took her from Cassidy, as Noëlle attached her tiny hand to Zafrina's larger one.

Turning, she looked at Andrew, motioning him to follow her into the kitchen.

"Listen, I'm sorry I snapped at you in the bathroom," she muttered, blushing. Andrew's cold fingers gently tilted her chin upwards, making her look at him.

"Why were you lying to me?" he asked, confusion clear in his eyes.

"Because I want to keep you safe. Even if we all survive this; I couldn't go on without you," she whispered, feeling her eyes prickle with unshed tears. Andrew's fingers left her chin, grasping her hands in his own instead.

"And what if you die Cass? I _cannot_ live without my life! I _cannot_ live without my soul!"

"Wuthering Heights?" she asked him softly. He nodded, grinning.

"I think we should get back to our guests now," he said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She grinned, her hand still in his, tugging him towards the lounge. They were going to be alright.

***

**I know it's a shortish chapter, but I had to get it out.**

**38 hits and 6 visitors! That's really good, considering I haven't updated since forever!**

**Next Chapter – Alright**

**Training continues, but now everyone wants to be involved. How will they handle it?**


	11. Chapter 11: Alright

**Hi again! You've probably forgotten about me, since I haven't updated in centuries. Although to be honest, it's been so hectic I forgot about this story! But it won't happen again!**

**Thanks to Indygirl296 and TwilSpn2307 for the review. And thanks to Koizumii and Indygirl296 for adding FAAD to their Story Alerts and to lovetoread87 and Indygirl296 for adding FAAD to their Favourite Stories.**

**Forever and a Day**

**Chapter 11 – Alright**

***

"Right then. So I'll just sit over here and watch you train," Cassidy said, settling down on a rock to watch the training. She had already endured a training session once, and she wasn't about to go through that sort of torture _ever_ again.

"C'mon Cass. You need it more than any of us," Emmett boomed, lifting her easily and placing her on the ground. She scowled at his cheeky grin, as Andrew nudged her, trying not to laugh.

"The Volturi will be here in exactly a week, if Georgiana's predictions are correct," Jasper began, glancing over at the two toddlers, who were oblivious to the hub of activity surrounding them.

As interesting as the pep talk was, Cassidy had heard it all before, so she allowed herself to zone out. The next thing she knew, Andrew practically dragged her out the way, as Emmett chose that moment to become Jasper's demonstration.

"Thanks," she whispered shakily, making a mental note to stay away from Emmett while training. Noticing Georgiana yawn widely, she moved away from Andrew's side.

"I'm gonna head home with Georgiana. It's time for her nap," she explained, as he tried to stop her.

"I'll bring Noëlle over later," he replied, kissing her gently, letting her go.

"Come on Georgia. We're going home now," she murmured, picking up the half-asleep girl.

"What about me Mommy?" Noëlle asked, a pout forming.

"You're going to watch the training for a while sweetie, then Daddy will bring you home," Cassidy said patiently, kissing her daughter lightly on the forehead. Ruffling her hair, she added, "Don't get too close to the training, but stay where Daddy can see you at all times, okay honey?"

Noëlle nodded, and went back to drawing patterns in the dirt by her feet. Cassidy smiled softly, then began walking to their cottage.

"Come on sleepy-head. Let's go home."

***

Cassidy sat back on her heels, cuddling Georgiana, who was currently perched on the edge of the paving stones in the shallow pond, in their backyard. They were on the paving stones in the shallow pond, in their backyard. Georgiana had woken up from her nap twenty minutes ago, and Cassidy decided to take her to see the fish.

"Do you see the fishes? Maybe if we're quiet, the fishes will come to us," she said softly, dangling her fingers in the water. Georgiana smiled, reaching out to do the same.

"Careful, we don't want to scare them. Watch out!" A high-pitched giggle sounded before a splash. Sitting in the water, Georgiana beamed, obviously pleased with herself. Cassidy, picked Georgiana up and dried her off, as she saw a moment at the edge of the path. Andrew came around the corner, carrying Noëlle.

"You fell in again?" he asked. Georgiana giggled shyly sounded, as Noëlle laughed.

"Mommy told you to be careful. Remember what happened last time?" Cassidy scolded gently, still toweling off Georgiana's damp hair. Georgiana smiled meekly, her eyes twinkling. Last time Georgiana had fallen in, she'd caught cold and hadn't recovered for quite a while.

"So how'd training go?" she asked Andrew, bundling Georgiana up and leading her back across the path.

"Great. You should've been there, you'd have learnt heaps!" he said, enthusiastically.

"Fat lot of help that's going to be when I'm up against vampires intent on killing me," she muttered. He frowned.

"It could save you're life you know."

"And so could hiding _with_ the girls. And it doesn't need to end in violence," she reminded him, shooting him A Look that clearing stated that this was another Topic Not To Be Discussed With The Girls Present, and could wait until they were asleep. He sighed, but nodded.

"Daddy? Why are bad vampires coming to hurt us? Did we do something wrong?" Georgiana spoke up, her eyes worried. Cassidy bit her lip; if Georgiana spoke, it meant she was extremely scared.

"No honey bee. It wasn't anything you did. They're coming to see us, because they're worried about our family. They think your mommy and I did something wrong," Andrew explained. Georgia nodded, but Cassidy could see she was still scared.

"I have to go shopping tomorrow. And I think it would be good for the girls to get out of the house. They haven't been to town since they were born," Cassidy said lightly. To her surprise, Andrew nodded vigorously.

"Yeah. They should. I'll get Rosalie to go with you," he said enthusiastically. She resisted the urge to read his mind and see what he was up to.

"Brilliant. I might be gone most of the day then," she answered. Andrew's face lit up.

"Great! Girls, you're going into town with your mom tomorrow, so make sure she doesn't come home for a long time." Bending down, Andrew spoke directly to Noëlle and Georgiana, giving them a meaningful look. Cassidy could've sworn she saw him wink, as her daughters beamed, giving him the thumbs up.

"We better get home now. Georgia needs to get into some dry clothes, and Cassie, you better get some sleep. You're going to need it."

***

**I know it's not much, and sorry for the cliff hanger!**

**Can anyone guess where I got one of the scenes from? Hint: You've read it before.**

**33 Hits and 6 Visitors and I haven't updated for **_**ages**_**!**

**Next Chapter – Strike!**

**What is Andrew up to? And how will the town react to the latest addition to the Parker family?**


End file.
